Avalanche of Feelings
by ThatGirl19
Summary: They go on a trip and nature takes it's revenge. Who's getting trapped and what's gonna happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovelies! It's been a REALLY REALLY long time and I'm so sorry. Life just got to me, and writer's block did too. But I got this idea from the one and only dishtrez on tumblr. Go check them out!**

**Anyways, on to the story! Hope you love it, if not, I'm sorry, I just need to get back into the flow of writing.**

* * *

><p>"Dez…" The tall blonde-headed girl stared at him, her larger than life eyes showing a sadness they never had before. "We get each other but we aren't sold mates." Dez sighed, even he heard how ridiculous she sounded, the veil that kept him from hearing it before, the feelings he had for her that made him not care, was being ripped to shreds.<p>

"It's soul mates, Carrie." He spoke with a drop in his voice, shoving his hands into his pockets. He looked towards the ground which made his red hair fall down into his eyes, but at that moment he didn't care. She wanted space, she wanted something new. He saw her shoes appear in his vision as he stared at the ground and looked up only to come face to face with her, inches from him. For a moment he thought she might kiss him, but that fleeting thought was gone with her next words.

"I'm sorry. Friends?" This girl that he had spent months getting to know, the one who made him realize someone could like him in a way that made his heart beat a million miles a second, that he smiled when he thought about, was ending it.

He could barely speak but he managed out a single word.

"Sure…"

She nodded and stepped back. No hug, no nothing. Her just stepping back felt like ice, like a stab. She opened her mouth as if she was going to say something else, but for the first time it looked like she was thinking before she spoke. He loved that she didn't think first…things were really changing. She instead grabbed one of her ponytails and sighed as she turned and walked out of the practice room.

As soon as that door closed, the hands left his pockets. The fists they were balled into came undone and just went to his sides as a sign of defeat. The ride they were on had just come to a screeching halt and he felt a pain in his chest that made him think he was having a heart attack. He quickly sat on the piano bench and tried to catch his breath as the tears came pouring down his face.


	2. Chapter 2

-Later-

The team pulled up to their destination, a cabin deep in the forest. The trees were no longer green as they would have been earlier in the year, they were white-covered from the first snow fall of the season.

Ally smiled. "I'm so glad we decided to take this trip up here for a week. It's so beautiful with all the snow! You never see snow in Miami." She immediately looked to Dez, easily expecting some sort of remark about the lack of snow at home. But instead she caught him staring out the window, he'd been so quiet lately. Very unlike him. She stepped out of the car and walked to the back, grabbing Austin's arm. "I'm worried about Dez. He hasn't been himself."

Before Austin could respond, a mop of curling black hair is blocking each other's views. "Guys, move. I'm trying to get my stuff!" She gently pushes them away from each other as she opens the back of the car. "You guys can have your couply-moments later. Let's just get out of this cold! You know I don't tolerate…" She pauses as she pulls a particularly heavy bag out of the car and heaves it over her back "…cold." She looks at them. "Come on!" She turns and walks towards the cabin door, gently kicking it open with her foot.

Austin went to the passenger side behind him and frowned at Dez as he opened the door. He was still sitting there, a glazed over look on his face. "Come on, I know you're upset about Carrie. But Team Austin can help you feel better." Dez made no movement to get out of the car, so Austin undid his seatbelt and helped him out of the car. Mind you, Dez was not much help. He was making it as difficult as he possibly could. Once inside the cabin, Dez collapsed onto the couch and buried his face into a pillow, the sound of muffled crying coming soon after.

Trish walked back out to grab something else from the car. "Ugh, I hate the cold. Why would they want to bring me up to the cold? You don't seem to enjoy it either." She laughed a little and was about to open the door when she noticed he hadn't answered her. She looked over at him. "Dez..?" Almost immediately she heard the muffled crying and she frowned, but she wasn't sure what to do. Usually he was the one who tried to comfort her when SHE cried. Not the other way around. She hesitantly walked over and tried to rack her brain for how he helped her. She didn't even know why he was crying.

Austin & Ally were in the back room, Austin explained what happened with Dez and Carrie and Ally wanted to immediately go back home. She thought he would be better off home. But Austin convinced her otherwise, that he needed to be away with nothing to remind him of her. Ally decided to go out and check on Dez, as it was becoming dark and he was still on the couch. She opened the door and quietly made her way to the living room and what she saw made her freeze, a small smile on her face.

Trish had knelt down next to Dez, speaking carefully. Not as if speaking to a child, but as if speaking to something she was scared to break. "Dez…I'm not sure why you're crying, but you help me all the time when I'm sad. I'm here to help if you want me to. I-I know, this isn't like me. But I do think of you as a…" She paused looking down at her hands before looking back up and tucking a curl behind her ear. "…a friend. Because that's what we are. Whether I want to admit it or not.

At that, Ally slowly backed up into her room and looked at Austin, closing the door gently. "I think he is in good hands right now." She smiles gently and walks over to him, suddenly hugging him tightly with her arms wrapped around his waist and her head on his chest. He chuckles and hugs her back.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally after trying for much longer than she ever thought she would tolerate at trying to get Dez to talk with her, she assumed he had fallen asleep. She went out to the car and grabbed his stuff, carrying it into the cabin and back into her room. She tossed it on Ally's bed, knowing it wouldn't be used tonight. She laid down on the bed and grabbed her phone, sending a text to Jace.

Trish: Thank you again, for understanding why we needed to end it. I just couldn't handle the long distance thing, and I'd never ask you to leave your friends and family.

Moments later her phone lit up.

Jace: It's okay. It was a week ago, Trish. Go to bed and sleep. We are friends, and I'm cool with that. :)

Trish: Okay, okay. Goodnight, Jace.

Jace: Night.

She sighed at his short response and placed her phone on the bed side table. She knew he didn't understand, but she also knew that he wanted her to be happy. Sleep came pretty quickly, and before she knew it her eyes were flying open at around 3 AM, according to the clock. A loud noise had woke her up and her blurry vision wasn't clearing as quickly as she wanted it to. Looking over she saw a tall figure at the bed next to her and she opened her mouth to scream.

As soon as the first sound of the scream came out of her mouth, the figure jumped and turned around-placing a hand over her mouth. Her vision cleared and became adjusted to the dark and saw Dez. Quickly she pulled his hand off her mouth. "Are you crazy?! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Dez smiled, it was odd after so many days of him moping. "Sorry. But that would have been pretty funny."

She glared at him. "Shut up, freckles." Sitting up a moment later when he had turned back to the backpack he seemed to be packing. "What are you doing?"

"Leaving. I want to go on a hike. Clear my mind. Do something crazy. It'll be fun!" He finished packing his back and slung it over his shoulder.  
>Trish jumped up. "Dez, its 3 AM. No one in their right mind would go on a hike, alone, at 3 AM."<p>

Dez stared at her, looking genuinely confused. "But I have my right mind Trish. This is what I want to do. Plus I got a lot of sleep earlier. I fell asleep while you were talking to me."

She groaned and reached for her coat. "If I can't stop you, I at least can't let you go alone. Let's go."

His smile was back again. "Are you gonna pack a bag?"

She raises an eyebrow. "It's a hike, we will be back. It's fine. Let's go."

He shrugged and walked out the door, followed by Trish. Once outside, Trish shivered and zipped up her coat and Dez pulled out a flashlight. They began walking down a slightly hidden trail in the woods, before coming up to a sign with the following warning: DANGER. STAY AWAY. AVALANCHES CAN TRAP YOU AND MUST BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY.

The nervous laugh coming from the young girl made it clear how she felt about this. "Come on, Dez. Don't do this, don't be stupid."

Dez continued past the sign as if it was nothing. "Come on, Trish. What are you? A baby?" That earned a glare from her and she immediately went to catch up with him. As they made their way up the trail, the cold started to become worse as a slight wind picked up and became hitting them, feeling like knives wherever their skin was showing. Shivers from both of them became worse as the wind continued to pick up as they moved up the trail.

"Dez, we need to stop. I'm too cold to go back down, but I can't keep going." Trish's voice is begging at this point and Dez felt an ache, not like when Carrie left him. He agreed and she pointed.

"Look, there is a cave. We can hide out in there until this wind stops. Then we can hike back down, go back to the cabin, and put this all behind us. Deal?"

He bites down on his lip which is slowly going numb, and nods his head. "Fine, let's go."

They duck into the cave together, it's dark, slightly wet and wasn't the best place to stay-but it was already much warmer than it was being outside. But that warmth wasn't going to last. Trish rested her head with her soaked curls against the wall, her teeth chattering so bad that she thought they were going to shatter. Dez sat across from her and shiver a bit, but he had more layers on. He peeled off his coat and handed it to her. "Take it. I'll be fine."

She nodded her head and took it, wrapping it around herself. Slowly but surely the chattering stopped, and she closed her eyes. After what seemed like hours, she heard Dez' voice waking her from her sleep. "Trish, the wind stopped. We can leave. Go home."

Yawning, she sat up and rolled her eyes. "Thank god." She stood and started to make her way to the cave entrance, Dez once again following behind her. Suddenly they both felt a rumble. At first they didn't even feel it, they just heard it. It sounded like a roaring, like they were surrounded by huge crashing waves from all ends and then the feeling started, like an earthquake. The shaking was so violent that Trish fell backwards and Dez caught her. They were so confused by what was happening, that neither opposed to him holding her.

And then they saw it.

First a small bit of snow falling. Then a bit more. It looked like it had started snowing again. And almost immediately, so fast that neither even were sure they saw it happen, or if it just appeared there, it was dark. The only light was from Dez' flashlight, which was shining onto a huge, white wall of snow.


	4. Chapter 4

"What…" Trish was dumbfounded. She suddenly noticed Dez was holding her and pushed him off.

Dez' face had gone pale, more pale than usual. "We're trapped…"

"Trapped?!" Trish shakes her head. "No, no. We can't be trapped." She looked at him. "We aren't right? We can get out?" Stepping back, she stared at the wall of snow. Dez looked up at her and saw her panic.

"Trish, it's okay. We will get out. We will." He felt panicked too, but he didn't want her to see it. It wouldn't help the situation. He walked to the wall and started digging at the snow.

"Dez! You can't do that!" She ran towards him and pulled him away.

He looked to her and glared a bit, a look that looked double as harsh on his face. "How are we supposed to get out then?!"

"I don't know, but if you try digging out the snow, it could collapse in on us and we won't survive." She looked away and walked to the cave wall, placing a hand on it. "This is not how I wanted to die."

"You aren't going to die." Dez stepped towards her.

"Right. Right. We can't give up yet, right?" Trish looked back at him.

"Right." Was the only word that left Dez' mouth, but the word felt foreign to him. It wasn't right. Nothing was right about this situation.

Hours seemed to pass and no progress was being made. Dez had managed to tick of Trish several times already, though.

~Dez reached out and grabbed one of Trish's curls and pulled on it.

"Ouch, you doofus! What did you do that for?!" She glared at him.

"It springs and I wanted to watch it spring." He laughed as her hair sprung back from his finger.

"Well don't touch it." She frowned and turned away from him.

~Dez reaches out and pokes her. "Why are you poking me?"

"I'm not touching you." He tried to hold back a laugh.

"You are the only other one in here. Who would have done it?" She turned to him and sighed, humoring him for once.

"I don't know, maybe you're crazy." He replied and laughed, grabbing his backpack and pulling it into his lap. She shook her head and then looked at the backpack.

"Is there food or water in there?" She tries to reach for it. He nods and opens it, reaching in and grabbing water for her. She takes it and drinks it quickly, gasping a bit for air when she is done.

"Thirsty?" He raises an eyebrow at her.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" She glares. He quickly shakes his head and looks down.

"Listen Trish. I'm sorry I got us trapped in here. I was just feeling hurt because…" His voice cracks as the words struggle to leave his throat. "Carrie broke up with me. I thought if I got away and was alone I'd feel better." That ache returned, a mix of guilt and some other feeling he wasn't sure of washed over him.

She frowned and looked up at him. "I'm so sorry about Carrie. And I know you were sleeping when I said it, but you are my friend, Dez." It was easier for her to say it this time, no force was needed. Being in this cave alone with him made her realize that she didn't need to be afraid to say it.

He smiled and looked down at his backpack, still sitting in his lap. "Thanks, Trish. I needed that. But I hate that whenever one of us is single in the group, it's always me alone."

Trish laughs a bit. "You aren't alone. I broke up with Jace. I couldn't take a long distance relationship anymore. It was too much to handle."

He looks at her. "I'm sorry about you and Jace." She shakes her head.

"Don't be. It wasn't meant to be. Otherwise, it would have lasted." She bites her lip after those words and looks up at him. It seemed silent for a moment, and then she felt something through her whole body. A rush of cold. She looks away from Dez and begins shivering again, even more violent than before. He frowns in worry and she finds his arms wrap around her, pulling her close. She let him, this time. She didn't mind. She buried her face in his neck and tried her hardest to get heat from him. The little heat she was getting just didn't seem like enough.

Her head was angled where she could see into his backpack. Through the shivers she managed out "Dez, is that what I think it is?!"


	5. Chapter 5

He looked into the backpack. "The walkie talkie? Oh yeah, me and Austin got them for when we would go hiking and in case one of us got lost!" He smiled and then went back to hold her, but she squirmed away.

"Where is the other walkie talkie?" She looked at him and didn't wait for an answer, he grabbed it and turned it on. "Austin?! AUSTIN." It was silent, and it didn't seem like anything was going to happen. But then there was a crackling.

"Suitcase? Suitcase are you talking to me?" Austin's voice came through the other end.

Trish rolls her eyes. "NO AUSTIN. The walkie talkie! It's Trish!" She waited a moment and there was shuffling, then his voice came through, much clearer than before.

"Hey Trish, what's going on?"

"Dez and I are trapped in a cave! There was an avalanche, and we can't get out!"

There is silence and suddenly the voice of Ally came through, sending a rush of relief through Trish. "Trish, which cave are you in? We've called a rescue crew but we need you to help us out." Trish explained the location and then the walkie went dead.

"All we can do now is wait." She sighs and immediately leans back into Dez, even though she was no longer cold. It had passed. But something felt right about it. Her arms wrap around him and he just lets her stay close.

He was suddenly hit with that ache again. And this time he recognized it. It was how he felt when he first met Trish. It was that crush that had been hidden deep inside his heart, that he thought had been extinguished thanks to Carrie, but maybe it wasn't a crush…it lasted. The feeling lasted. But she wouldn't go for that.

"Trish…"

"Dez…"

They had both spoken at the same time, she looked up at him. Dez spoke first. "Thank you, for coming with me and making sure I was safe. For being here for me."

She smiles a little. "Well yeah, can't let you be out here alone…" Her words trailed off as if she wanted to say more, but she didn't. She continued to look at Dez.

"You're a good friend." He managed out, and she moved up a little.

"You are too, believe it or not. But...don't tell anyone that I'm about to do this..." She bites her lip and leans in, kissing his cheek. His face burns furiously from the kiss on the cheek and he turns his face to look at her.

"I won't…as long as you don't tell anyone that I did this." He leans in and kisses her softly, and to his surprise, she doesn't pull away. He swore that he feels her scoot closer to him as she kisses him back. The kiss breaks after a moment, but not for long.

Trish initiated the next one, pressing her lips to his with a bit of fury. She grabbed his shirt and balled it into her fist as she kissed him, and he kissed back as his hands tangled into her curly hair.

The kisses finally came to an end and she just curled against him, no words about what happened needed to be said. They both knew why it happened, and they both enjoyed it. After hours, the rescue crew came and managed to get the snow out without it collapsing, and Austin and Ally rushed to their friends when the light hit them.

Once they were back home, things seemed to return to normal. Trish and Dez never did discuss the kisses, but they would occasional glances that made Austin and Ally wonder what happened in that cave. They've made up their own theories. But what happened between Trish and Dez during that avalanche would stay between them. At least for now.


End file.
